True Love Only Happens Once
by twinsbabe08
Summary: [Coach Carter] Full summary inside.


* * *

Okay, this is my first Coach Carter fan fic. I loved the movie so much, so I decided to write about it. 

** Summary: **What if Kyra decided to keep the baby instead of having an abortion? This story is told for Kenyon's little sister's, Keisha's, point of view. It tells the story of trials and tribulations that Kenyon and Kyra go through. It also tells the story of Keisha and her decsion's, go with the guy that's been with her through the hard times or choose the dangerous guy that can show her how to have fun.

Okay, I know that's a sucky summary, but I had a hard time coming up with it.

**Author's Note: **I do not own the movie, story line, or anything that has to do with the movie. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this story.

**Chapter 1: The Begining **

* * *

I watched as Kenyon and Kyra stood on the front porch of our house. Kyra looked like she was crying and Kenyon, well, I couldn't tell what Kenyon looked liked, but by the sound of his voice I figured he was upset. 

I let out a small sigh as I let the curtains fall back into place as I flopped down on the couch. Kenyon had told me that Kyra was pregnant and planned on keeping the baby. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised that she was going to keep the baby. They were to young and my brother wasn't ready to be a dad.

I watched as my brother stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him. Glancing over at me he shook his head a bit.

"Keisha, promise me that you won't go off and get yourself pregnant. Promise me that." he stated.

I had never seen him so serious. He wasn't like Worm, who joked around all day. But he wasn't as serious at Damien who looked like he belonged in Harvard instead of Richmond High.

I just nodded my head as he gave me a quick hug before he disappeared upstairs. Boy was my brother weird. I shook my head a bit as I pushed the curtain back and glanced outside. To my surprise, Kyra was still standing on our porch.

"Kyra, what are you still doing her?" I questioned her as I pulled open the door, stepping outside.

"I don't know what to do Kiesha, I mean I want to keep the baby, but your brother." Kyra started, but before she could finish she burst into tears.

I pulled the crying girl into my arms. "Everything will be alright. I could try and talk some sense into my brother if you want me to."

"What's the point? He's dead set against me keeping this baby."

"He's just scared. Maybe if I talk to him, he'll understand."

Kyra pulled out my embrace and gave a weak smile. "Thanks Kiesha. I'll owe you big time."

"Yeah, you will." I said with a smile.

Kyra let out a small laugh, giving me a quick hug before she left.

I let out a small sigh, watching as she disappeared. I had no clue how I what I was going to say my brother.

-----------------------------  
"Hey babe." Damien said as he leaned up against the locker next to mine.

"Hey," I responded with a smile as I stood up, closing my locker.

"I missed you last night," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sorry about that, my stupid brother wouldn't let me out of the house. He's worried that I'm going to go off and get myself pregnant.

Damien raised his eyebrow at me.

"Its a long story." I stated.

"If you say so." he said with a smile as he removed his arms around from my waist, intertwining my fingers with his.

"So, whose this new guy that your dad got for the team?"

"His names Rodney Jenkins. We went to school at St.Francis before I came here. His parents wanted him to play for my dad so they transfered him here."

"Is he any good?"

"That's like asking if bird's can fly. He was one of the best guys on the St. Francis team."

----------------------------  
I sat in the back of the classroom, staring out the window. Ms. Jones was going on about nouns and verbs. Nothing that was any of intrest to me. I was trying to come up with a way to talk to my brother about Kyra and the baby. They both needed him, but my brother was being a dick head about it.

"Ms. Stone, are you paying any attention?" Ms. Jones questioned as she stood in front of my desk.

I could feel my cheeks blush as the rest of the class snickered. "Sorry about that Ms. Jones. Won't happen again."

"It better not, or you'll find yourself spending afternoons with me." she stated before she walked to the front of the room.

"Nice going." my best friend, Tara, stated with a grin.

"Shut up." I muttered as I looked down at my notebook.

"How come you didn't come to Ray's party last night?"

"My brother won't let me out of the house. He's afraid that if I do me and Damien are going to sleep together and I'm going to end up pregnant."

"Why in the world would he think that?"

"Its a really long story."

"Is Kyra pregnant?"

"How did you know?"

"My cousin happens to be one of her best friends."

"Oh, that's right."

"She was mumbling to herself this morning about taking a chain saw and sawing him in half."

"Well she should. He's been an absolute moron."

"I heard him and Kyra got into a fight."

"Yeah, they did. I told her that I'd talk to him about it, but I have no clue how I'm going to do it."

"You could threaten him."

"Oh yeah, that would go over real well with him." I stated with a roll of my eyes.

Tara just gave a shrug of her shoulders. "I was just trying to help. Maybe you could say something that if you and Damien were in that place, Damien would stay with you and help out."

"But there's two things wrong with that. One, Kenyon would kill Damien if I said that. Second, I don't even know if Damien would stay with me and help out."

"You guys haven't talked about that?"

"Have you and Dave?"

"Well no.. but I know that he would." she stated with a small nod of her head, as if trying to tell herself that it was true.


End file.
